


Sju Minutter

by nusmag



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kosegruppa shenenigans, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusmag/pseuds/nusmag
Summary: It’s alove exercise, Isak supposes, shoving two people in the small, dark room under the tribune for seven minutes at a time.





	

Isak made his best attempt at _controlling his hoes._  
  
Having happened upon Vilde in the courtyard — or, well, having sought her out specifically to ask her about another kosegruppa meeting — Isak had found out that the girls had been planning to have another meeting just the following night, provided there was any interest in it.  
  
“How incredibly nice that you are engaging!” Vilde had said, bright pink lips stretching into the widest smile she had given Isak to date. Isak had forced a little smile of his own, and that smile might have grown genuinely wider when Vilde added, “We were planning to meet in the drama room tomorrow night, just to hang out. Create a good atmosphere before we really start partying, you know? Do you think it would be a good idea?”  
  
The question, uttered so excitedly by Vilde, had rendered Isak speechless for a moment. By the time he’d mumbled through half of his reply —  
  
“Yeah, I mean-”  
  
— Vilde had started talking again, breathless with eagerness. “Do you think your friends would want to come?”  
  
Isak didn’t want to think about that one. Having been unable to get them to come the first time, he was still worried about whether or not Sana would want to hand the weed back over to him. And if he didn’t manage to get that back, it would be hard to get his friends back (well, save for Jonas, who Isak felt would always stick by his side), let alone get them to go to a kosegruppa get-together.  
  
Vilde had looked up at him with the most elated gaze, her doe eyes bright with anticipation.  
  
“Em, yeah,” Isak had managed, “I’ll ask.”  
  
Vilde had smiled again, and suddenly her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Her smile twisted into a slightly condescending one as it always did when girls like her tried to manipulate anyone into joining the revue, threatening social death, terror and doom if they decided to pass up on it.  
  
“If there’s not enough people interested then we don’t see a reason to put on more meetings, you see,” she had said, pure and simple.  
  
And it had worked like a charm. Because for Isak, no meeting meant no Even, and that just wouldn’t fly. Vilde couldn’t have known about why Isak wanted another meeting, but he bet she could sense he did, for whatever reason.  
  
And that reason is one Isak had been losing sleep over. He had gone through all his social media outlets and written those four letters in, but typing in Even’s name had unfortunately not yielded a result. Still, Isak had his memory of Even to keep bringing up in his mind — Even’s eyes and his lips and his hair, and the way Even had sat so close to him on the bench, every little touch making Isak really feel that coziness the kosegruppa were aiming for. Isak knew that he must have looked pathetic, thinking of Even’s gentle fingers brushing his as they passed the joint between them. And he knew that he looked stupid, eyes squinting above a permanent smile when he thought of Even claiming him as his partner before Emma could get to. And he knew that he was crushing hard, and he couldn’t help himself.  
  
So even though Sana had graciously handed over the stuff before Biology class, Isak was still making a desperate attempt to get the squad to go to one of these meetings. He had saved it for the last possible moment, exactly because he knew how it would go.  
  
“That’s bullshit,” Mahdi was saying, “They all make the revue out to be the most important thing ever, when really it couldn’t be less important.”  
  
Magnus nodded solemnly, but kept quiet. Jonas was nodding quite a bit more vigorously, and was soon wholeheartedly agreeing out loud, “It’s true. Almost everyone I know who has finished high school were never a part of the revue, and they were better off.”  
  
Isak looked between Jonas and Mahdi, not saying anything. He knew it to be true, and he had no idea how to convince them of the opposite, when he didn’t believe that the revue or the kosegruppa were that important himself. At least not as important for students of general studies like himself. But there was _something_ that was important to him in the group, and he had to try.  
  
“We could use some attention, though,” he said, and, smirking, added: “who knows, the kosegruppa might help you guys finally get laid.”  
  
Magnus' eyes lit up at this, and he immediately asked Isak, “Were there chicks at the last one?”  
  
Isak nodded. “Tons of them.”  
  
The gang looked a little more interested, so Isak decided to drive the point home, “I mean, I don’t care, but it’s just… Vilde said that this meeting was going to be a fun one.”  
  
All eyes on him, Isak continued: “Eva and Sana will be there, and Vilde, tons of their friends and a bunch of first graders… Vilde said someone might try to sneak in some beer, too.”  
  
“Alcohol in school?” Mahdi asked, at the same time Jonas asked: _“Vilde_ said that?”  
  
“Ah-am,” confirmed Isak, averting his eyes guiltily after mumbling it. When he looked back up at the guys, it was just in time to see Jonas raise his hands and his eyebrows in resignation.  
  
“Alright,” Jonas said, “We can go to one meeting. But I’m not about waste my free time and my Christmas break on that revue crap.”  


* * *

  
  
There was no alcohol at the meeting, but there was one bottle of water that caused more of a stir than any bottles filled with alcohol ever could.  
  
Isak had arrived — Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus in tow — to the meeting right at the agreed seven in the evening. Sana had given him a mock-impressed look at the sight of the guys, but underneath all the teasing, Isak could see that she was happy that he got them to show up. And maybe Isak was happy for her, ‘cause he saw how she smirked when she watched Vilde give her own over-the-top reaction to the newcomers.  
  
And maybe Isak likes Sana a little. Like, not in that way, clearly, but maybe… well, he doesn’t know. She’s just the girl he could probably see himself chilling with most out of all the girls he knows.  
  
Isak and the gang made their way around the room and to the tribune where they sat down.  


Like they were utilising the room for its intended purpose and practicing a drama performance, Sana, Eva and Vilde huddled around the table they had set up and fixed every last detail while positively evaporating the _coziness._ Isak had to give it to them, the room looked a lot more cheerful than the previous time. They had prepared the baked goods and fruity drinks and arranged it all nicely, and the amount of energy they had in welcoming people honestly astounded him. Chris was there for a moment, too, but then she disappeared somewhere with her new boyfriend, and Isak hadn’t seen her for the rest of the night.  
  
By twenty past, most of the people had shown up. At seven-twenty-three, so did Even.  
  
Isak hadn’t seen him since the previous meeting, or since they escaped it together. Thinking that something like that might happen again felt like just a pipe dream, something Isak almost didn’t dare to hope for.  
His gaze drifted from Even’s face down his body, and then back up to Even’s delicate fingers. Isak’s mind drifted back to that night again, the way Even had carefully set the slowly disappearing joint between Isak’s shaky fingers — the joint Isak would then proceed to practically chuck at Emma.  
  
And, God, Emma. Isak was aware that she was watching him in that moment and had been doing so since he entered the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep eye contact with her for more than the moment necessary for him to check if she was still watching. Which, she was — this time Isak would know without even looking, because Mahdi helpfully pointed it out.  
  
Isak couldn’t have cared less, though, because in that moment, someone else’s eyes were suddenly on him.  
  
After greeting the girls, Even made his way over to the tribune, keeping his eyes on Isak as he approached. For a moment, Isak’s heart was in his throat, making him breathless as he thought that Even might just sit down next to him and introduce himself to the guys.  
  
Making new friends, and all.  
  
Isak tried to keep his eyes away, suddenly hyperaware of his gaze but with no idea where to fixate it. So he looked down, and then back up at Even, and then to the side, and again, at Even, all until Even uttered a short, “halla,” and walked past Isak and the squad to sit somewhere behind them.  
  
“Hi,” Isak had said weakly, by the time Even had almost passed him. He wanted to turn around and follow Even with his gaze as he said it, but something stopped him, and he settled on just rubbing the back of his neck and fixing his hat awkwardly. The guys didn’t seem to have noticed, and all said _hello_ s to Even, easy as pie.  
  
When he heard voices from behind him, Isak had to turn around. What he found when he turned around was that Even had not gone far, and was sitting next to Magnus. Because Jonas was on one side of Isak and Magnus’ feet were on the other side of him, Even was sitting next to Magnus, his own feet not too far from Isak.  
  
They all introduced themselves and the gang muttered a few comments about the overall ridiculousness of the kosegruppa, and then Isak heard his own name, in Even’s voice.  
  
“I’m Isak’s partner.”  
  
The words simultaneously froze Isak on the outside while making him burn on the inside.  
  
Even took a moment to smile at Isak when Isak turned around to look at him before adding, “Last time Vilde said we should all get a partner, but we ditched the meeting to smoke, so we didn’t really get what that was all about.”  
  
“Why’d you bring us here if you ditched it last time?” Mahdi asked, only half indignant because Isak could tell he was having a good time even if the meeting hadn’t really started yet. Magnus looked just as confused, but Jonas looked between Isak and Even and got this _look_ on his face that Isak wasn’t ready to deal with yet.  
  
“Should be fun today,” Even said and saved Isak, shrugging, smiling, _always smiling._ “You guys should pair up, though, maybe,” he advised, instantly causing a stir.  
  
This took Jonas’ attention off Isak, thank _fuck,_ because soon after Even had said it, Mahdi — who was sitting behind Jonas — clasped a hand on Jonas’ shoulder and said, “I’m with you, bro.”  
  
Magnus raised his hands in alarm and looked around, incredulous. “Who the fuck am I gonna be with?”  
  
The other guys grinned, and Even nudged Magnus with his shoulder before pointing over to the other side of the tribune.  
  
Casual as anything, he said, “Maybe you could be with Emma. She hasn’t got a partner either.”  
  
This more than pacified Magnus, but when Even cut his gaze to the side, Emma caught it. Even honest-to-God waved at her. Isak could see her tense up from almost a room away, could see her eyes widen as she sat up straighter like she was ready to take off any second and come over to join them.  
  
The bottle of Imsdal came out to save him then, when Sana raised it up in front of the crowd as Vilde spoke, voice as shrill and anxious as ever:  
  
“So,” Vilde said, “I would like everyone to remember their partners from last time, even if today we’re going to try something new.”  


Isak looked up at Vilde more attentively, and seemingly everyone else did, because the room got significantly quieter.  
  
“I was thinking we could play spin the bottle, with truth or dare, or something, or,” here she glanced over at Eva before muttering, “Kissing, as some suggested… But Sana said that we shouldn’t force people to embarrass themselves in front of the group like that, especially not suggest that they kiss in front of us.”  
  
Isak would have thought that one would be offended by someone calling them out like that, but all Sana did was smile and nod. Isak more than agreed with Sana anyway, and not only because he knew that with his luck, the bottle would land on every girl in there, probably starting with Emma, before it forced him to kiss a guy. Let alone forced him to kiss _the_ guy.  
  
And then Sana added, “So we figured that we would play just the truth part of truth or dare, but also mix it with seven seconds in heaven. So two people can go into the closet under the tribune while the rest play. You can still hook up, if you want to, we don’t really care what you do in there as long as everyone gets to know each other better!”

 

A few people cheered, and Isak could hear the first-year girls giggling, and this time there was no Mahdi to tell him about it nor did Isak look to check, but he would bet everything he owned that Emma was looking at him, and he wished she would just… _stop._

  
They all quickly arranged themselves in a circle in front of the door to the closet, and while walking over to where the circle was forming, Isak slowed down his steps deliberately so that he could walk next to Even. They walked over in silence, but Even matched his pace of walking to Isak’s, which shouldn’t have made Isak as happy as it did. However, when Isak plopped down on the floor next to Jonas, Even didn’t sit down next to him. Instead, Even kept walking, crossed the circle and sat right opposite Isak. When he settled down, he looked at Isak and raised his eyebrows, smiling.  
  
Isak ducked his head, smiling a little to himself, though he couldn’t help being disappointed at the fact that Even didn’t sit next to him. And then he felt a hand on his arm, and when he turned to see who it was that ended up sitting down next to him, Emma’s ecstatic face was in front of his.  
  
“Hey!” she said happily, and Isak forced a small smile. He didn’t get to greet her back before Sana was speaking to everyone again, letting them know that the game would proceed as follows:  
  
“I’ll spin first, but only to decide who will spin first, if that makes sense. Then that person can spin to find out who will be going behind that door with them, and then we can spin to keep the game going — and, let’s just start.”  
  
The game proceeded well, and it wasn’t long before everyone was having a lot of fun. Halfway through Isak started suspecting that they did manage to sneak alcohol in, because people were having a way better time than he would ever imagine them having. The bottle, thankfully, hadn’t put Isak in the closet with a random girl yet. So far from the people he knew, only a few had gone in, the highlight of which had to have been Magnus going into the closet with Sana. Eva offered to Sana that she opt out, but Sana declined, saying that “rules are rules,” and that it could be fun, but she also let Magnus know not to get any ideas. Magnus emerged from the closet saying he had “felt so connected to a girl before,” and when Mahdi asked him to elaborate, Magnus, with the look of someone who’d gone through a personal renaissance, said that they had just talked and she explained to him why they could never hook up in that closet, and he _got_ it.  
None of the other really did, but Isak could see how that seven minutes in the dark with Sana could change a man.  
  
In the interim, specifically while Mahdi was in the room with a first-year called Gabriela and then while Eva was in the room with a first-year called Vanna (all four having come out of the room to hoots and hollers, clapping, and grins all around — all having the symptoms of people who had been hooking up), the bottle had landed on Isak twice, and he had been asked by people who he didn’t know and who didn’t know him well if he _a) had ever fingered a girl_ and _b) if he liked someone currently._ To which he respectively answered _yes,_ and _um, uh, yeah._  
  
The more confident of the two answers was a blatant lie, but one everyone easily lapped up. And the mock-impressed eyebrow raise Even gave him made Isak roll his eyes above a smile.  
  
When the other question came, and Isak stuttered out his answer with a short glance up at Even, Even wasn’t smiling. He was just looking at Isak, as if studying him. Emma was smiling, and leaning against Isak, talking at him from the side. He wasn’t really listening. When Even did smile, Isak quickly averted his gaze.  
  
The bottle landed on Even only once in that time, and a guy from third year asked him about his origin story, or where he had been going to school before Nissen.  
  
“I transferred from Bakka,” Even said simply, and didn’t really get to say more because of all the people who wanted to chime in with their opinion on the situation — they jokingly cussed him out as the ‘enemy’, but said he was chill after all since he did end up transferring to the better of the two schools. _And at least he wasn’t from Handels._  
  
Then, Sana’s phone sounded that the seven minutes were up, and Vilde went over to knock on the door of the room. The door opened from the inside, and out clambered a laughing Jonas, with a third-year called Leif, who was fixing his glasses and laughing too.  
  
Guys going in with guys made Isak feel a bit more at ease. It would make it both easier for him to go in with a guy if that happened, but it also sent the message that people clearly didn’t go in to solely hook up. Or, what did he know — maybe Jonas had been hooking up with this guy, only you couldn’t tell.  
  
“So, I go next?” Even asked Sana, pointing back at the door, and she nodded, replying with a teasing, “Sure, just spin unless you want to go in alone.”  
  
Even laughed loudly and nodded, leaning forward to grip the bottle with those delicate fingers. He spun it and sat back, looking around the circle as the bottle didn’t stop for a good while. Felt like hours. It slowed down significantly, on its last spin, moved almost deathly slow when it reached Magnus, and landed on Isak.  
  
Isak was ready to jump to his feet before he realised that he had to spin too, and ask a question to keep the game going before he could disappear into the closet. With Even.  
  
Hands shaking and eyes unable to meet Even’s, Isak reached forward and spun the bottle. Doing his best to keep his voice normal, Isak asked the first-year guy to speak about what the hardest drug he ever used was, which left the kid a little stumped for a moment, but Isak didn’t care. When the kid stuttered out that he had done ecstasy once, which didn’t seem to be too true, it was his turn to spin, and it was Isak’s turn to leave.  
  
Sana set up the timer and the game went on, leaving Isak to stand up and walk over to the door to the room. Even stood up at about the same time he did, and Isak gave him a quick look before looking away again. Even waited for him on the other side of the circle, and as people chatted around him, not paying much attention to him, Isak walked over and carefully opened the door to the room. He walked in, feeling Even’s presence behind him. He knew that as soon as Even closed the door, Sana would press the button to start the timer, and his seven minutes would start ticking.  
  
When Even closed the door, the room was plunged into complete darkness, and Isak took a deep breath. He let it out slowly as his hand found the wall, and he leaned against it, content to just stay there. Isak could feel Even standing in front of him, and for a moment they just stood there, settling into the situation.  
  
“Hi,” Even said, hovering above him somewhere, voice casual like they had just bumped into each other in the middle of the street in broad daylight.  
  
“Hey,” Isak replied, throat a little dry.  
  
“So,” Even said, “You have any idea what we’re supposed to be doing here?”  
  
Isak could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and thanked the darkness around him for hiding his blush. “No fucking clue,” Isak said, angry, or disappointed, or just annoyed. He did not like being put in the most perfect of situation when he wasn’t quite as brave as to do anything about it.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Even asked, softly, like he might disturb the peace of the dark room.  
  
“Uh, I don’t know,” Isak said because the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Even weren’t ones he wanted to say out loud just yet. “Think we’re supposed to talk. Bond,” Isak added because he didn’t want to put Even off and seem like a grouch. Isak didn’t know what he wanted in terms of anything, but he also knew that Even didn’t have to suffer for it.  


“Mhm,” Even hummed, and Isak wanted to reach out and see how close he was because not knowing was kind of infuriating. Voice still soft, Even said: “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go smoke later, but then you sat all the way across from me.”

 

Isak, brows furrowed in indignance, immediately retorted with, “It was _you_ who sat all the way across from _me.”_   
  
Isak could practically feel Even smile in the dark. He rolled his eyes, more for himself than anything because he knew that Even had picked up on the fact that Isak cared whether Even sat next to him or not. He found himself not minding the fact that Even knew that too much.  
  
“Guess you’re right,” Even said, so soft again that Isak thought he would melt in that voice, “I just figured there would be a higher chance of the bottle landing on you if I didn’t sit right next to you.”

  
Isak’s breath caught in his throat, his thoughts going a mile a minute. Isak knew his voice would tremble, but he still had to ask.  


“Why would you want it to land on me?”

  
Even didn’t reply, but Isak could hear him shifting a little as if he were nervous, which made Isak smile.  
  
But then, easily and offhandedly, Even said: “Thought we could hotbox this place.”  
  
Isak took a moment before he burst out laughing, and Even added a gleeful, “Imagine — they open the door and they can’t even see us because of all the smoke. And then we step outside, high as _fuck—”_ __  
__  
“Ughhh,” Isak groaned at his ridiculousness and rubbed his eyes with his hand, and then only laughed a more embarrassing giggle, almost forgetting how his insides twisted in a knot just mere seconds ago, when Even admitted to wanting Isak here with him more than anyone else in that room. It made Isak feel just a little braver, but it also made him feel more at ease that they managed to have fun together like this regardless of how much Isak wanted to kiss him. Isak was still softly laughing, and then Even was laughing too, all until Isak, unaware of how close Even was in the dark, accidentally put his hand on some part of Even when he went to move it. He couldn’t really tell what part of Even he was touching in the dark, but as he let his hand fall down Even’s body, he realised that the part of Even he was touching was his waist. Like the dumbass he is, he kept his hand there before he could will himself to take it away, and when Even placed his hand over Isak’s, Isak thought that he was going to swat it away, and he did.  
  
Kind of. He only moved it off his waist, tender as ever, so that he could entwine their fingers together.  
  
“Of course, there could be other ways to surprise them,” Even said quietly, and Isak froze.  
  
It was suddenly all too quiet, and Isak could barely make out any sound except for the beating of his own heart. All the muffled noises of the gathering outside faded almost into nothingness, as the only other thing he could hear — the faint sound of Even’s breathing — became the most important thing to him.  
  
Isak gulped. “Other ways?” he managed, still holding Even’s hand.  
  
“Yeah,” Even said, sounding just a little nervous, making Isak smile. Quickly, and with an audible smile, Even added: “If you don’t think that person you like would mind…”  
  
The fluttering feeling in his stomach only helped Isak gather some bravery, or stupidity, and squeeze out, “I don’t think he would mind.”  
  
It was like he could hear Even raise his eyebrows in the way he spoke, “Oh? And who is this mysterious man?” he teased.  
  
Smirking, unable to believe how easy and enjoyable this was, Isak muttered, “Just some third-year. He’s cute, sure, but it’s like he _knows_ he is, you know?”  
  
“You’re suggesting he’s full of himself?” Even said, moving away a little and pulling at Isak’s hand as he did so, faux-scandalised, a smile in his voice.  
  
“Just a little,” Isak teased, “But he has every right to be.”  
  
He gave a little pull to Even’s hand and like falling forward, Even was back, close to him. Isak didn’t know how he managed to keep his wits about him in this situation when it hadn’t been a minute and he was already touching Even.  
Vilde did say that they could hook up, and indeed many people did hook up, but Isak had never imagined this as something that could really happen to him. Isak couldn’t see anything, and even though he wanted nothing more than to see Even’s face in that moment, he thought that maybe the dark did offer some comfort. Thinking about how once that door is opened he would be blinded by the light and all the looks he would get, Isak wanted to pull himself out from underneath Even, but kept himself there. He could deal with whatever came later, later. In the few minutes they had there, away from the rest of the world, he would make use of it.  


Isak stood there, not really breathing until Even breathed life back into him with a single word.  
  
“Cute,” Even said, and Isak could feel Even’s breath on his cheek. Isak realised that it wasn’t Even who moved further up into his space, it was himself who moved toward Even.  
  
“What?” Isak said, unable to stop the smile that tugged at his lips.  
  
“You think I’m cute,” Even said matter-o-factly.  
  
Isak rolled his eyes yet again and averted his gaze, ducking his head to the side. “Who said anything about you?” Isak muttered, but the smile in his voice betrayed him.  
  
Even laughed, leaning into Isak as he muttered right back, “Right, sorry, you think that other guy’s cute. Well…” Even’s voice lowered as he ducked his head down to where his cheek was almost against Isak’s, “He thinks you’re cute too.” The words sounded like a quiet admission Even would only dare make in the dark, and Isak’s heart climbed up into his throat.  
  
“Hm?” Isak asked, looking up to where he thought he could just about make out Even’s eyes in the dark. It came out all high pitched but he couldn’t have cared less, because he felt like he was burning.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to mess stuff up between you two,” Even teased, so softly, as he let his lips brush against Isak’s cheek.  
  
And while this game was fun, Isak had just about had enough of it. He brought the hand Even was not holding up and touched Even’s arm, and then his fingers squeezed around Even’s bicep as he turned his head and found Even’s lips with his own. He kept his face there, lips milimetres away from Even’s, closing his eyes as he breathed him in. Already breathing hard, Isak leaned forward and let Even kiss him. Even kissed him softly, experimentally. Isak was surprised at himself for having put himself forward like that, but Even didn’t seem to be, and the way he kissed back almost had Isak whimpering, but he tried to keep the needy noises at bay for now.  
  
They kissed some more, their lips connecting in chaste, close-mouthed kisses. Isak pulled Even to him and Even took a sharp breath through his nose before pressing himself to Isak, gently pushing him back against the wall.  
  
Isak had never felt anything like it. It was his first real kiss, really, but it was not just the fact that it was a boy he was kissing that made it special. This was life-changing, unlike anything he’d ever felt, because Even was unlike anyone he’d ever known, and he’d known him for such a short time that it was honestly unfair to all the people he’d known from before.  
  
They separated for a moment before Even dove back in to give Isak yet another kiss. There was a lot of nosing around as they tried to find each other in the dark, and Isak felt like he was drunk, like he was in a dream. A few moments passed with them just exchanging gentle kisses, never letting go of each other’s hands. Seven minutes in heaven was a fitting name for this game, heaven the most accurate thing Isak could call this godforsaken place. A part of Isak wanted to ruin this for him by reminding him that his seven minutes would soon be up, but then Even swept his tongue against Isak’s lips and Isak gasped, and all the bad thoughts vanished from his head.  
  
Isak pulled Even in, pressing against him, wanting him impossibly close. Even seemed to share that want, because he wrapped his free hand around Isak’s waist as he kissed him over and over. Soon that hand travelled up Isak’s side, over his chest and the side of his neck, where Even kept it, the tips of those beautiful fingers carding through the wispy hair at the back of Isak’s neck.  
The smallest sliver of a suspicion that Even might want access to more of Isak’s hair was enough for Isak to break his hold on Even’s hand so that he could take his hat off. He let it drop to the floor, and Even’s hand travelled up, tangling into his hair. Even’s other hand, now free, found its place on Isak’s hip, and Isak, one hand still on Even’s arm and unwilling to let go, raised his other hand to tangle it in Even’s own hair and tugged at it a little, making Even elicit a low groan.  
  
Isak thought that if they kept this up, it won’t be long before he was hard, but part of him didn’t care, and he pushed his hips into Even’s as Even used the thumb of the hand that was on Isak’s hip to push Isak’s shirt up a little and touch the bare side of his waist. Isak kissed him more deeply, his skin tingling where Even touched him, Even’s hair soft like silk underneath his fingers.  
  
When Even pulled away to take a breath, Isak let out a desperate whimper, and promptly blushed. Even didn’t take offence at the sound, though, quite the opposite — with a responding moan of his own, he recaptured Isak’s lips with his own and then parted them with his tongue, and Isak let his own tongue brush against Even’s carefully. They both deepened the kiss at the same time, opening their mouths to the other, holding each other as they trembled from the kisses together. Isak broke the kiss again, panting, and Even dove in for a short peck before Isak leaned back against the wall, laughing lightly as he pleaded Even to let him breathe.  
  
After making sure Isak was alright and kissing his cheek, Even muttered, into that very cheek, “You suck at holding your breath.”  
  
Isak kissed him for a long time to prove the opposite, kissed him until Even ducked out first, taking feverish, sharp breaths but still kissing Isak between them, like he was unable to stay away. Isak had never been particularly religious, but he felt like he had died and the existence of actual heaven was proven to him when he ascended into it.  
  
“I don’t think I would feel this high if we had smoked,” Isak blurted out when they were taking a break to take a breath, and almost instantly felt Even’s lips on his own again. He could feel him smile, too, and his kisses were more deliberate than ever. When Even pulled away to press his forehead against Isak’s, he did so to whisper in agreement:  
  
“I know,” Even said, and then moved to brush his nose against Isak’s cheek, “Kiss me again,” he requested, and Isak was already leaning up to do so when there was a curt knock on the door.  
  
“Time’s up!” Sana’s slightly smug — or was Isak imagining that? — voice came through the door.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep the goofy grin off his face, but still trying to school his expression into one of a guy who hadn’t just had the life kissed out of him by the hottest guy in school.  
  
Even unstuck himself from Isak just barely, just to let Isak move away and toward the door. Before they moved, though, Even asked: “How will you explain this to that cute third-year?”  
  
“Shut up,” Isak warned, grinning, making Even laugh.  
  
When Isak opened the door to let the light in, for a moment it felt like all eyes were on him. He cursed himself for not taking a moment to fix his hair, and made a futile attempt at smoothing it down quickly and fixing his clothes, but knew it was all in vain.

 

Isak turned to look for Even, and found him just emerging from the dark, Isak’s hat in his hand.  
  
“You forgot this,” Even said, grinning, and _holy fuck._ Even’s hair was completely messy, the only thing redder than his cheeks were his thoroughly-kissed-looking lips. Isak had somehow managed to mess up his clothes too, and it was a peculiarly pleasant sort of dread that crept up on Isak when he realised he must have looked exactly the same.  
  
And it was not such a big deal, seemingly, because people were cheering, clapping and whooping, and after giving Isak their time they went back to playing the game or talking and laughing amongst themselves. Isak took the hat out of Even’s hands and crossed the circle to sit back in his spot.  
  
For a moment Isak felt bad, seeing that the place where Emma should have been sitting was empty, but then he noticed that she had relocated to sit next to Mahdi, whose joke she was currently laughing at. Isak sat himself down next to Jonas, who raised his massive eyebrows at Isak. Isak just shrugged, keeping the dumb smile on his face because trying to peel it off would have been futile. He put his hat on and looked over at Even, who gave him a smile back.  
  
And when it was time for everyone to go home, Isak would follow Even around the building and outside to their bench, where they would light up and use shotgunning as an excuse to kiss some more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! i'm fairly new to this fandom but would very much like to talk to people about it, so if you want to hit me up on tumblr [here](http://www.womna.tumblr.com) ! :-)


End file.
